Strawberry Maiden & Demon
by Galilhai
Summary: They had a good party at 11th Division's barracks - up till someone wanted to have strawberry.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairings: Kenpachi x Ichigo**

**Warnings: 1) not like, don't have to read. 2) English is not my mother language: beware for the grammar mistakes, even I always do my best. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here. Bleach and the characters belongs to Tite Kubo, I'm only playing with them. This story is pure fanfiction. I don't get any profit for doing this. I just like writing... :)**

**A/N: I once said I won't write anymore than just one yaoi story (Kenpachi x Ikkaku). But this idea is torturing me. So I decided to be brave and publish it even I fear what people will say about this... **

**This story is two chapters long: I tried to make it one chapter long but... It was too long! Sorry. This is the first chapter. :)**

**Hope you like, I really do! **

**

* * *

****Chapter one - Strawberry Maiden**

Ichigo ran. He tried to get away but seriously – the 11th Division's barrack were like a maze. No wonder Kenpachi had such a bad sense of direction. Plus, with alcohol in his veins it was not easy to try finding a way out… Another plus: it was dark.

But he still had to get away. This whole situation was far way too… stupid? Which could be better word for this – this…? _Insanity_!

Ichigo found a door. Actually it was not just a door: it was the front door which led to the front yard of the barracks. But it was locked. There had to be some way to burst it open before -!

A shadow cast over him. Ichigo shivered. His hands were still on the lock. He tried to open it with his bare hands.

"No… No, no, no, _no_…" his hands were trembling. "Let me out… Let me go, Kenpachi!"

The shadow of the larger man disappeared when he came so close behind Ichigo that their shadow literally became one. Large, strong and long arms wrapped amazingly gently around Ichigo's chest. Kenpachi pressed his jaw against his shoulder. His breath smelled alcohol and was very hot...

"No", Kenpachi said with his low voice.

"I don't want!" Ichigo screamed and tried to get away from Kenpachi. "Let me _go_! I wan to go home!"

"No", Kenpachi shook his head. "Don't be so scared. What did I do to make you run away like that?"

"What did you -? You can't be serious, you _retard_!" Ichigo still tried to get away. "You freaking psychopath pervert! You kissed me!"

Kenpachi chuckled: "So?"

"So!" Ichigo could not believe this was really happening to him. "I don't like you! I didn't like that what you did! With your _tongue_, you _sick_ pervert!"

"But I like you, Ichi… go", Kenpachi pulled Ichigo closer. Ichigo was frantically struggling against it. "Come on, let's have some fun together, Ichi… go…"

"Let go…"

"I want to fuck you."

"Let go!"

"Come on, come on", Kenpachi chuckled. "What's so bad about it? Are you afraid of it?"

"What?"

"If you're a virgin I promise to be gentle, Ichi…"

"No! No! _No_! I rather die and _rot_ in the _hell_! No! Let _go_!"

Ichigo now finally managed to pull himself off from Kenpachi's arms. He ran away from him before he stopped and turned around. He panted heavily and looked at Kenpachi. The taller man looked at him. He did not actually look very drunk but… Ichigo shivered and took a few steps away from him…

"Let me go, Kenpachi", Ichigo was now starting to panic. "I… I mean… Please… _Please_, let me go."

Kenpachi smirked and shook his head. With a flash he was right front of Ichigo and grabbed him in his arms again.

"No!" Ichigo screamed when he felt how his legs were lifted from the ground. "I don't want to!"

He fought the whole way to the bedroom. Kenpachi threw him on the bed without any hesitation. Before Ichigo could get up Kenpachi had turned around and locked the door. Ichigo did not see where he put the key.

Ichigo stood up, trying to find a window or something…

Kenpachi came closer and Ichigo sprinted right over the bed in order to get away from him. For his bad luck Kenpachi seemed to enjoy chasing him around the room. Finally Kenpachi managed to grab Ichigo who had to admit that he really did not had any way to get away.

With a desperate scream Ichigo fell on his knees when Kenpachi wrapped arms around his chest: "No!"

Kenpachi knelt down behind him and kissed his neck.

"No!" Ichigo was actually crying now: tears were falling down on his cheeks. "Kenpachi!"

"Ichi", Kenpachi wiped tears away with his thumb and pulled Ichigo on his lap, like he would be a baby. "Hush, now…"

Ichigo still cried when Kenpachi kissed him on the mouth. Ichigo tired to turn his head away but Kenpachi hold him still. Kissing, licking, devouring his mouth with his tongue… Ichigo coughed and cried.

I took him several minutes before he realised that Kenpachi petted his belly with his hand. When the hand started to draw downer Ichigo grabbed it with both of his hands: "No!"

"Ichi…"

"I don't want you! I'm scared, okay? I'm so _fucking_ scared and you're -!" Ichigo struggled but Kenpachi hold him firmly on his laps. "Let me go, please, please, Kenpachi. I'm scared, okay? Are you happy now? Let me go, _please_!"

Kenpachi sighed. But still he did not let go of Ichigo. But he did not kiss or pet him any longer, he just hold him on his lap, like a baby: on his back, left arm supporting Ichigo's position under him.

"I won't", Kenpachi looked Ichigo straight into eyes. "I won't let you go before I fuck with you even once…"

Ichigo had this sickening cold feeling in his tummy. He sniffled.

"Why?" he had to ask.

"Because I love you, Ichigo", Kenpachi said. "I love you but I know you don't love me. You'll never love me and I know after this night you'll hate me… So, when we're this far… I have no choice. You'll never come back after this so I can't let you go now…"

Ichigo had strange feeling inside his heart. He looked Kenpachi's eyes. They were brown, like Ichigo's, but lighter. Ichigo's eyes were like a chocolate. Kenpachi's were strange greyish brown but that's why they were so… so…

Ichigo gulped. He did not cry anymore.

"But I don't want to hurt you, Ichi", Kenpachi added. "I want to make you feel nice…"

"Ken… pachi", Ichigo quickly added the "pachi", cursing himself: since when he wanted to call this psychopath by his nickname? "Why you're saying that?"

"What?"

"You said you love me…" Ichigo looked Kenpachi eyes. "Why?"

"Because it's true", Kenpachi said. "I love you, Ichi. Why do you think I've been chasing you around so many times?"

"You…" Ichigo blushed and gulped. "You mean… You've been trying to… Oh, _shit_!"

Kenpachi grinned and pressed a kiss on Ichigo's cheek. Ichigo winced and put a hand between their bodies. Kenpachi did not even notice it: he grinned and kissed Ichigo's ear next.

"Come", Kenpachi whispered huskily. "To the bed. With me."

Ichigo did not really have any choice. Kenpachi carried him to his bed. This time he did not throw him on it, he just gently lowered him there, staying close to him all the time.

"Oh, God…" Ichigo could feel that he was all red.

"Oh, yes…" Kenpachi whispered and kissed him. Deep kiss. Ichigo had to breath trough his nose but he needed more air. He broke the kiss and panted. He was all sweaty: "God…"

Kenpachi kissed Ichigo neck. He kept Ichigo still with his strong hands: they were on Ichigo's wrist, keeping him down and still. Ichigo panted. He moaned when he felt Kenpachi tongue licking his throat.

"Ken…" Ichigo moaned. "Pachi…"

"Ichigo", Kenpachi said his name.

"Wait…" Ichigo closed his eyes.

"Ichigo, I said I would – "

"– fuck with me, I know. I won't stop you. But…" Ichigo knew he had to tell Kenpachi this now because he did not know how lust blinded he would be a few minutes later. "I have to… I want to tell you something…"

Kenpachi obviously could hear the worry in Ichigo's voice because he spotted kissing him for a moment. He raised his head so they could see each others eyes.

"Yes?"

"I'm virgin", Ichigo blushed.

Kenpachi blinked. The he grinned. Ichigo blushed even more.

"Okay", Kenpachi whispered. "I'll be gentle with you…"

"Okay…" Ichigo nodded, his jaw was shaking and tears dropped down from the corners of his eyes. Kenpachi bowed downer and kissed them away: "Don't be so scared."

"Okay…"

"You'll like it, I promise", Kenpachi whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the wait and thank you for all comments. :) It's nice to hear them. It took me a while to write this because I had one version ready when I published the chapter one - but I didn't like it so I had to re-write it. I hope you will like this. Say if you don't, please. I had Fame's I'm Gonna Live Forever song playing in my head ALL the the time when I wrote this... Annoying... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Bleach and the characters belongs to Tite Kubo. This is just a pure fanfiction. I don't get any money from this. **

**Warning: English is still my third language. Grammar mistakes and wrong/missing words are very possible. Please try to understand, even I always do my best.**

**I hope you like this. :) Thanks for the comments you have given me! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Demon**

Ichigo opened his eyes slowly. He felt sore and extremely tired. He did not know how much the clock was but it is was still dark outside. No marks about sun. Ichigo sighed and closed his eyes for a moment.

He decided it was a perfect moment to sneak quietly away…

Kenpachi was sleeping next to him. His arm was on Ichigo's waist but Ichigo quietly slithered away from his grip. He managed to do it so quietly and gently that Kenpachi did not wake up. Ichigo sighed and searched his clothes.

Stupid Kenpachi. Tearing them off even he promised to be gentle with Ichigo. If last night had been gentle Ichigo did not want to know what violence meant for that crazy, psychotic, pervert –

"Ouch!"

Ichigo fell on his knees when he tried to stand up. He felt a sudden pain between his legs and knew exactly why. He cursed and sighed again. Unluckily the noises he had caused had waked up the demon himself.

Ichigo heard how he crawled closer and tried to stand up again but the pain was too much. He jolted when Kenpachi wrapped arms around his chest and pulled him back to the bed.

"Bastard!" Ichigo hit Kenpachi's hands. "This is your fault!"

"Did you try to get away while I was asleep? That's dirty…"

"Like you care!" Ichigo hissed. "Fucking lying asshole son of a bitch! Idiot! Moron! You promised to be gentle, you idiot!"

"I tried…" Kenpachi pressed his cheek against Ichigo's neck. "Sorry."

Ichigo opened his mouth – but decided to give up. He sighed and rested his back against Kenpachi, who kept Ichigo in his arms, hugging and supporting him at the same time. Ichigo had slapped Kenpachi's hands but now he gently stroked them with his fingers.

He knew Kenpachi had tried to be gentle but… Well, maybe it was because they had done it three times… The first time had been quite gentle and Ichigo had actually really enjoyed it. He still blushed when he remembered how much Kenpachi had made him moan and move his hips.

The second time… Kenpachi had taken Ichigo from behind, so Ichigo had been on all fours. That had hurt. Ichigo could not deny it. But Kenpachi had pulled and squeezed Ichigo's erection so it was also been very pleasurable.

Ichigo did not remember much about the third time they had done it. He had been so tired at that moment but he knew Kenpachi had taken him from behind again, when Ichigo had been on his left side.

Ichigo sighed. He looked around again.

"Where you tossed my clothes?" he asked.

"I don't remember…" Kenpachi whispered. He sounded very sleepy.

"Yes you do", Ichigo growled. "Where are they?"

"Maybe I hid them while you were asleep so you wouldn't get away if you happened to woke up before me."

Ichigo blinked. Then he frowned: "What…?"

Kenpachi held Ichigo tightly in his arms and let himself fall back. Ichigo yelped when he fell together with Kenpachi. It felt strange to be so close to him. Even they had had sex three times, it still was quite awkward…

"Bastard", Ichigo growled.

"It's only half past four", Kenpachi said quietly. "Let's sleep… Ichi…"

Ichigo sighed, heavily this time. He struggled but Kenpachi was too strong and stubborn.

"I hate you", Ichigo whispered. "Ken."

"I don't hate you, Ichi", Kenpachi whispered back. "Actually I really like you. Even you happen to have quite small cock and balls…"

"Shut the hell up!" Ichigo blushed violently. "Everyone would be small compared to your ridiculously big… _Thing_!"

Kenpachi laughed. He pressed his head against Ichigo's neck, so his nose was in Ichigo's hair. Ichigo could feel how he smiled against his neck. Ichigo did not say anything. He held Kenpachi's fingers in his hands – not really knowing why he did so, but… Kenpachi was not resisting so he thought it was okay.

Suddenly Kenpachi spoke up again: "Does it hurt much?"

"I can't walk", Ichigo hissed. "Bastard…"

"Sorry…"

"Three times is a little too much for someone who hasn't done it before, jerk!"

"Sorry…" Kenpachi kissed Ichigo's neck. "I couldn't hold myself back any longer."

"So you decided to fuck me three times", Ichigo sighed: he wasn't sure did he love or hate Kenpachi Zaraki. "What an Einstein you happen to be."

"But I waited you for such a long time", Kenpachi kissed Ichigo's neck again. Ichigo winced when he touched him. "Sorry, Ichi. I got too excited. Are you mad at me?"

Ichigo closed his eyes. He was not angry. Just a little pissed off.

"Fucking asshole…" he mumbled. He really was tired and Kenpachi happened to have amazingly soft bed. And Kenpachi's body behind him, supporting him… Before Ichigo realized he had fallen asleep again.

...

He woke up with a jolt. He had heard a knock. Someone was behind the door. Now Ichigo was thankful that Kenpachi had locked it. The taller man was still behind him and turned his head with a growl: he too had waked up.

"What?" he yelled.

"_Sorry, captain, but you have captain's meeting at eight o'clock_", Ikkaku's voice answered.

Ichigo's heart still raced. He wasn't sure what he supposed to do now. The door surely was locked but he wasn't sure could Ikkaku sense his spiritual energy and made right conclusion about it.

Kenpachi looked at the alarm clock. It was seven. Kenpachi growled again: "Okay", he yelled to Ikkaku.

"_Yachiru also told me to ask you something. I'm not sure why or what she meant by this…_"

"What?"

"_She wanted to ask: 'I'm happy, Ken-chan, do I have a mommy now?'_"

Ichigo blushed violently. He was even redder than Renji's crazy hair and he pressed his face hard against one pillow. So Yachiru knew! How? Why? Ichigo did not want to think about how that little girl had managed to find out what Ichigo and Kenpachi had been doing last night… But if she knew… Who else knew? Maybe everyone knew! Oh, God, no!

Ichigo jolted when Kenpachi touched his bare shoulder and leaned closer, so his lips touched his red ear: "Well… Does she?"

"Why you ask me when it's you who decides for everything anyway?" Ichigo hissed. "Dominating bastard."

Kenpachi chuckled and kissed Ichigo's shoulder before yelling again to Ikkaku: "He's not sure yet."

Ichigo wanted to strangle Kenpachi. So he did. Or tried at least. Kenpachi just laughed. When Kenpachi pressed him on his back, holding his arms up, Ichigo could have sworn he heard Ikkaku mumbling: "_He…?_" before he obviously walked away.

"Fucking -!" Ichigo managed to get away. He tried to stand up again, felt the pain and fell – once again.

Kenpachi helped him back up and Ichigo pushed him away: "Idiot! What was that? Why did you -? Oh, God, I hate you!"

"I know, I know…" Kenpachi sighed. "But why you're so angry? Do you miss your virginity that much?"

"Where are my clothes, Kenpachi?"

"I don't know", Kenpachi shrugged and picked up his own pants, which were laying on the floor, and pulled them on.

Ichigo looked at him, thinking was it even possible for him to hate someone this much and love at the same time. Love? No! He did not love Kenpachi! Or maybe he did… He did not know…

Sex and love were two different things. They had had sex together but that did not necessary meant anything. Yes, that's how it was.

"Kenpachi, I can't go out naked", Ichigo hissed. "Where did you hide them?"

"Can't say."

"Why not?"

"I have dementia."

"Kenpachi, seriously…"

"No, really, I can't remember anything what happened last night", Kenpachi smirked. Ichigo stared at him, not really knowing what the taller man actually meant. The he slowly started to realize what he was doing.

"Kenpachi", he looked at him. "Are you blackmailing me? Are you trying to force me to tell that I love you or something like that?"

"No. I just thought I'll do things easier for you. If you want I can pretend like this never happened. I mean, last night and stuff…" Kenpachi smiled but did not really look very happy. "It depends how you want things. I admit, I'm dominating nature, but I don't want to make you my slave or something."

Ichigo blinked. Kenpachi grinned and turned around when he went for his shirt. It was on the tall closet. Ichigo had no idea how it had managed to get up there. He looked at Kenpachi's back and long black hair. It looked better when it was down, his hair. Ichigo remembered how he had pulled those long locks when Kenpachi had –

Ichigo shook his head and pressed hands against his face.

"_She wanted to ask: 'I'm happy, Ken-chan, do I have a mommy now?'_"

"Oh, God", Ichigo whispered.

"_I don't hate you, Ichi. Actually I really like you."_

"Oh, shit…" Ichigo quietly pressed thumbs against the corners of his eyes: the last thing he wanted to do was show his tears to Kenpachi. He had made him cry so much last night. It was too embarrassing.

"Yachiru would be happy."

Ichigo looked Kenpachi between his fingers: "What…?"

Kenpachi was pulling his belt on. It looked very complicated to tie up: "If there would be two grown-ups for her."

"Stop collecting compassion points with that!" Ichigo said. "You can't do this to me!"

"Do what?" Kenpachi looked at him. "Why you're so angry at me? What did I do wrong?"

"You're… You're trying…" Ichigo gritted his teeth. He could not put his feeling into words so he just sighed.

"I would be happy too", Kenpachi added. "Very happy."

Ichigo closed his eyes. Sex and love were two different things, indeed. They could be there without the other. But if they were together things would become far too complicated. Especially to Ichigo. He had been a virgin. Thanks to Kenpachi, he no longer was. If it would have been just that… One night and it would have been over. But Ichigo did not want just one night but…

He had never had a girlfriend – or boyfriend. Before last night he had thought he liked girls. Just girls, no boys.

"Are you angry at me?"

Ichigo looked at Kenpachi. He and his greyish brown eyes, which had had some gold behind them last night. Inner fire, Ichigo smiled.

"No."

"Do you like me?"

Ichigo still smiled: Kenpachi was playing with him, he knew it now: "Yeah…"

Kenpachi also smiled. He opened his mouth in order to say something but Ichigo interrupted him: "Yeah, yeah, I know: Yachiru will be happy. But first things first: where are my clothes?"

"I will be also happy. I _am_ happy", Kenpachi took only two steps and he was right front of Ichigo. Ichigo swore he could never get used to Kenpachi's bear hugs. But he did not complain, just wrapped arms around Kenpachi's back.

"And I think I tossed your clothes out from the window…"

"_What_?"


End file.
